


Elves All Like Singing, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Humor, Plot - Joy, War of the Ring, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the New Author challenge, and presented with many apologies. I could not help myself. </p><p>Boromir arrives at the gates of Rivendell, and meets elves for the first time. And we all know how those Rivendell elves like to sing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves All Like Singing, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Boromir looked up at the elaborately carved gates of Rivendell. Now that he had reached his goal, he found himself hesitating.

"What wisdom will we find beyond these gates?" Boromir whispered to his horse. Talking to his faithful steed was a habit he had acquired during his long, perilous, and often lonely journey. "Will it be enough to save our beloved city?"

Suddenly, the gates opened, and a large group of people ran out to greet him. Boromir immediately knew they were elves, for their builds were slender, their hair long and free-flowing, and their genders -- ambiguous. He stared, for he had never seen elves before.

Then, all at once, the elves began to sing.

 

O! Why are you staring?  
We elves all like preening.  
Your gear needs repairing.  
Your clothes need much cleaning.  
O! What are you doing,  
And where are you going?  
Our beer it is brewing,  
Our pipe-weed is growing.  
O! tril-lil-lil-lolly  
The valley is jolly,  
Ha! Ha!

And what are you seeking,  
O captain of Gondor?  
Why are you not speaking?  
It's making us wonder.  
You seem to like posing  
Your horse many questions.  
D'you take his suggestions?  
Is his wit more imposing  
Than Gandalf's, and Elrond's  
Here down in the valley?  
Ha! Ha!

Come enter our dwelling!  
What tale are you bringing?  
Why are you not telling?  
Don't you like our singing?  
Do you find it grating?  
Is that why you're waiting?  
O! tra-la-la-lally,  
Here down in the valley!  
Ha! Ha!

 

"On second thoughts," said Boromir to his horse, "I do not think we should go to Rivendell. It is a silly place."

 

 

***  
Author's note: The final line was, of course, borrowed from 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. Just be glad I did not borrow the Knights of Camelot song as well. This grating poem is an adaptation of the Rivendell welcome song from the Hobbit.

 


End file.
